


That time Ryan came to visit Michael

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, fluff and smut in perfect balance, fluffier than Ryan's hair back in 2004, some random smut, young Ry and MP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes to visit Michael after the 2004 Olympics to spend some quality, un-interupted time with Michael but things don't go to plan.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Ryan came to visit Michael

**Author's Note:**

> You can totally blame my tumblr/Phlochte gals Natyantunes and delusions-of-elequence... it is totally their fault, i tried not to write this but they were just too convincing --- that is a total lie, they mentioned a prompt and i spent my whole lunch break (and the majority of the downtime at work) writing it out. Very quick drabble....
> 
> all mistakes are my own
> 
> Set about a two or three months after Athens, when our boys were still babies. (2004 MP is so adorable)  
> Oh and Michael has his hair grown out again (not sure how canon this is)

Michael let's his head rest against the back of his carseat. He arrived almost 30 minutes before Ryan's flight even got in because he was terrified he would be late picking Ryan up. He drums his finger on the steeringwheel holding his breath each time the terminaldoors open.  Eminem is blasting through the speakers and he feels like a nervous little girl waiting for her prom date to come pick her up. than He sees Ryan's curly hear before he sees the rest of him. He flashes his lights to get Ryan's attention. Ryan waves and makes his way over to the car. He opens the backdoor and throws in his dufflebag

''Hi'' he smiles opening the passenger door and climbing in.''Loving these tinted windows'' Ryan grins leaning over the centerconsole for a kiss''. Michael feels butterflies in his stomach the moment Ryan's lips touch his.

''Hi'' he replies into the kiss only pulling away because of the car honking behind them signaling they were in the way.

''You better drive Phelps'' Ryan laughs pulling away ''because if we stay here any longer i might have to fuck you in the back seat''

Michael lets out a low laugh and pulls away.

''So how long before we get to your place'' Ryan asks putting his hand on Michael's thigh.

Michael swallows trying to keep his eyes on the road ''Not long, about 10 minutes.''

''Good'' Ryan says pinching Michael's thigh ''Finally get to fuck you instead of jerking off to the image of you in a speedo''

Michael grips his steering wheel tighter and Ryan lets out a low chuckle 

''Shut up'' Michael murmers concentrating on the road and trying to ignore Ryan's hand moving further up his tigh.

 

 

''And this is the bedroom'' Michael says finishing the tour of his house ''Sorry it is a bit of a mess'' Michael says observing the consequences of his cleaning lady been sick for a second day in a row.

Ryan lets out a low wistle as he walks over to the bed ''Sweet bed'' he says turning around to face Michael ''How comfy is it?'' he asks raising an eyebrow.

''Very'' Michael says making his way over to Ryan ''Would you like to test it out?'' he asks pusing Ryan onto the bed.

''Well my mother always told me to try new things'' Ryan grins looking up at Michael. 

''Good because there is something I would like to try with you'' Michael leans down to kiss Ryan ''But it doesn't involve you wearing'' Michael says with an earnest voice.

''Oh so no keeping my socks on?'' Ryan jokes  ''Because that is kinda a deal breaker''  
  
Michael shakes his head ''You need to be totally naked'' 

Ryan grins pulling Michael down on top of him.

Michael braces the weight on his ellbows as Ryan wraps his arms around his neck and Michael kisses him as he runs circles on the back of Michael's neck ''Missed you'' he smiles.

''Missed you too'' Michael replies kissing him again ''Can't believe you are finally here'' Michael rests his forhead against Ryan's and lets himself take in the smell of Ryan. Ryan pulls Michael in closer and they just lay there for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet and not having to worry about a team-mate coming into the room and finding them in this comprimising position.

Michael is the first to pull away ''So you still want me to show you have comfy this bed is''  he asks raising an eyebow.

Ryan laughs ''Seriously what happend to the shy Michael I met  4 months ago?''

Michael gives Ryan a dig ''Shut up and get naked''

Ryan rolls his eyes and lifts his hips to pull down his sweats. Once he has removed them he pulls his tshirt of over his head throwing them both across the room. Ryan reaches down and removes his sock, throwing them in the same direction as the rest of his clothes and slids his hands down on Michael's arms ''Can i fuck you'' Ryan asks looking up at Michael.

Michael nods and lets Ryan flip them over and trails a line of kisses down Michael torso to the top of his basketballshorts. Michael lets Ryan remove his basketball shorts and underwear

Michael lets out a low moan when Ryan sucks on his hip just above his Olympic tattoos “Oh yes, Ry'' Michael moans arching his back.

''Babe I ain't even doing any of the good stuff'' Ryan chuckles and Michael tugs lightly on his hair.

''Well get to the good stuff already, it been way to long'' Michael replies 

''Lube and condoms?'' Ryan asks looking up at Ryan from his spot down the bed.

Michael sits up leaning on his elbows ''It is in my nightstand'' he says pointing over towards the nightstand but makes no effort to move.

Ryan sighs and climbs over Michael ''Why do I have to get it?''  
  
''Well I am letting you stay here free of charge'' Michael grins 

Ryan pushes Michael back against the pillows ''You're gonna be so sorry for that remark Phelps'' he leans down to kiss Michael.

Michael raises his eyebrow ''Am I?'' he says as Ryan position himself between his tighs and pulling him down the bed so his head falls back against the pillows 

Ryan efficiently rolls the condom over his dick and squeezes out some lube onto his fingers ''Ready'' he asks looking up at Michael who nods. He pushes a finger in and waits to see how Michael reacts. When he feels Michael relax he adds in another finger.  

''Ry just fuck me already'' he moans and Ryan removes his fingers and repositions himself.

“Oh fuck” Michael breaths as he feels Ryan push into him and slowly starts thrusting into him. Michael slowly starts jacking himself off to the tempo of Ryan's thrusts.

''You good?'' Ryan asks before moving again. When Michael nods he rolls his hips again and thrusts into Michael again this time with more power.  Ryan reaches down between him and puts his hand over Michael's hand

It had been over two months since they were last together and they both knew neither would not and could not last long.  Only a few short thrust later Ryan came with a loud moan collapsing on Michael and that was all it takes to push Michael over the edge coming moments later. Both stay in the same spot sweaty and breathing heavily until Ryan sits up to remove the condom and tosses in the wastepaperbasket near Michael's desk. Michael rests his head on Ryan's chest and they lie in silence for several minutes as their breathing returns back to normal. Ryan regains enough strength to run his hand down the small of Michael’s back. His other hand lightly ruffling through Michael's coarse wavy hair.

“Michael...” Ryan's voice was still raspy. “I think love you.” 

Michael brings his face up from  Ryan’s chest and smiles ''I think I love you too'' Michael says with a smile laying his head back down on Ryan's chest.

''Thank you for asking me to come visit'' Ryan says reaching over to turn off the bedside light.

Michael kisses Ryan's chest ''Anyting for my boyfriend. Sure I can't convince you to come to training with me tomorrow morning?''

Ryan yawns and closes his eyes ''Not a chance'' 

And with that they both fall asleep.

 

 

''Morning'' Michael replies coming into the kitchen where Ryan is pouring himself a cup of coffee wearing just a towl around his waist.

''How was practice'' Ryan asks pouring Michael a cup of coffee  and puts it on the kitchen counter as Michael makes his way across the kitchen to kiss Ryan.

'Hmm hi'' Ryan says smiling into the kiss. Michael is the first to break the kiss causing Ryan to make a dissaproiving sound.

''Sorry babe coffee'' Michael laughs picking up the cup of coffee.

Ryan gives Michael a small punch.

''Oi watch it'' Michael jokes rubbing the spot on his arm Ryan just had punched.  
  
''Or else'' Ryan asks sipping his own coffee

Michael puts his coffee cup on the counter and takes Ryan's cup off him before pulling him in closer ''I was going to blow you as a thank you for last night but I might change my mind''  
  
Ryan puts his arms around Michael's neck ''Well if you insist Phelps''

Michaeld leans in to kiss Ryan as he removes the towel around Ryan's waist letting it drop to the floor. He breaks away from Ryan's lips and starts kissing his neck avocking small moans from as he contines down Ryan's chest before dropping to his knees. Ryan lets one hand rest on the back of Michael's neck and uses the other one to run through Michael's hair.

Ryan lets his head fall back against one of the kitchen cupbaords as Michael starts sucking on his head. Michael wraps one hand around the base of Ryan's dick as he keeps sucking on his head, taking more and more of it in with each suck. The other he uses to hold Ryan's hips still against the kitchen counte.r Ryan moans start to get louder and more coherent as he rubs his tumb up and down Michael's neck.   Michael can feel himself grow hard and he slips one hand into his own sweats.  

He has almost completly swallowed Ryan's dick when he feels Ryan tumb stop moving and Ryan becoming painfully quiet. He looks up at Ryan to find a very pale and shocked staring at something across the room. He lets go off Ryan's dick and turns around to see what Ryan is looking at and almost gets a coronary when he sees his mum in the doorway just staring at them still holding the doorkeys in her hand.

''Ehm Michael I ehm...'' she stammers as she steps back into the enterance hall before closing the door between her and the kitchen.

Michael mutters a quick fuck and stands up looking at Ryan who is still visible in shock ''I should ehm talk to my mum'' Michael says pointing towards the door.

''Sure'' Ryan manages to stammer.  Michael picks up Ryan's towel and hands it to him. He takes a glass of the kitchen counter and rinses his mouth before going to find his mum.

 

  
''Mum'' Michael says coming in to hall to find Debbie sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

She looks up at him ''Sorry Michael I came to help clean, Bob had phoned me saying you were complaining how you cleaning lady was sick and thought you might need a hand''

Michael sits down next to his mum ''Thanks'' he blushes ''About me and Ryan...we...''  
  
''I know dear'' his mother replies ''It was kinda obvious you haven't shut up about him since you came home from Athens''

''Why didn't you say anything, I was worried you...'' Michael isn't quite sure what he was worried about.

''You were worried I would be dissapointed you were gay?'' she asks. Michael nods ''Honey'' she says putting her hand on his knee ''All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and if Ryan makes you happy then I am happy'' she smiles.

Michael swalllows ''I am happy mum''.  

''Good'' she replies ''But perhaps next time let me know when Ryan is staying over so I won't interupt you two'' she laughs.

''Sorry about that'' Michael blushes again ''I just hope Ryan is okay, he looked pretty scared''

''Do you need me to go have a talk to him about his intentions towards my youngest son?'' Debbie asks.

Michael laughs ''Mum first of all I am your only son, I hope. And secondly I know for a fact his intentions are good so you don't need to worry''

Debbie stands up ''Good, so I will be seeing you and Ryan for lunch tomorrow?''

Michael nods ''Perhaps not tell anybody about what just happend, I mean until we both figure out how to tell everyone'' Michael answers standing up.

''I think that is best'' his mum smiles ''but I am very happy that you are happy'' she says as she makes her way to the front door. 

Michael leans down to hug his mum ''See you tomorrow mum and sorry about before''  
  
His mum returns the hug ''Well that will teach me for not ringing the doorbell but don't worry about a thing I was young too remember'' 

''Gross mum'' Michael says shuddering.

''What'' his mother laughs as Michael opens the door ''You think you and your sisters magically appeared one day?''

''What are you going to make for tomorrow'' he asks trying to change the subject as his mother steps outside.

''How about I make your favourite and tell Ryan I said hello'' Debbie smiles squeezing Michael's hand before making her way over to her car.

Michael closes the front door once his mothers car is out of view and lets out a deep sigh. 

''Ryan'' he says coming back into the kitchen only to find it empty.

''In here'' Ryan replies from the a-joining livingroom.

 Michael finds Ryan sitting on the sofa nearest the the backdoor as if Ryan was prepared to make a quick exit.

''What did your mum say?'' Ryan asks as Michael makes his way over to where he is sitting.

Michael sits down next to Ryan as close as possible ''She wanted to know what your intentions are towards her son'' Michael says grinning.

''What?'' Ryan asks looking worried

''Dude relax she is cool about it, well I mean about us two'' Michael says putting an arm around Ryan's shoulder and pulling him in even closer and kissing his cheek 

Ryan leans into Michael ''She is okay with us, she wants us to come over for lunch tomorrow''  
  
''Sounds good but sure she is allright?'' Ryan asks again sounding a little less worried than before. Michael nods smiling.

''My mum isn't easily freaked it turns out and she promised to make my favourite''

Ryan kisses Michael ''So what is your favourite?''  
  
Michael is about to speak when he stops and shakes his head laughing.

''What?'' Ryan asks looking worried

''My mum is going to make my favourite food for luch''  
  
''Yeah?'' Ryan says unsure

Michael puts his other arm around Ryan's neck ''My favourite food are hotdogs'' he laughs as he falls back against the back of the couch bringing Ryan with him both laughing not stopping until their sides are aching.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if Michael's fave food is hotdogs, but lets pretend when MP was 19 he loved hotdogs (not a euphemism....)


End file.
